On The Night Like This
by evilpanda 52hertz
Summary: [Drabble] "aku akan kembali tidur saat kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu"-Jungkook. / "uh..aku akan selesai sebentar lagi, jangan kembali dulu"- Yoongi. Drabble. KookGa/Yoonkook/KookGi/GaKook. Suga x Jungkook. BTS. Bangtan Boys.
**On The Night Like This**

Story by: EvilPanda

Cast: **Jungkook x Suga**

Genre: Romance, fluff

Rate : T

Length : drabble

Disclaimer : Casts belong to themselves. This story and plot are MINE. Mohon maaf atas kesamaan judul ataupun tempat. No Plagiarism.

Happy reading ^^

* * *

 ** _On the night like this_**

 ** _There's so many things I want to tell you_**

 ** _On the night like this_**

 ** _There's so many things I want to show you_**

.

.

 **01.25 A.M**

Jungkook berguling-guling ditempat tidurnya tak nyaman karena merasakan tenggorokkannya yang kering karena bernyanyi dan teriak-teriak tak jelas dengan Taehyung dan Jimin sebelum ia tidur tadi.

Setelah mencoba tidur dengan nyenyak dan tidak bisa, ia bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur.

Setelah mendapat apa yang ia butuhkan, segera ia berbalik hendak menuju kamarnya jika saja matanya tidak tertuju pada ruang studio yang lampu nya masih menyala.

Jungkook memutar arahnya dan berjalan menuju ruang studio, ia membuka pintu studio lebih lebar dan menemukan sosok mungil bersurai abu-abu yang sedang berkutik dengan komputernya dengan headset yang bertengger dikepalanya.

Ia menutup pintu studio dan berbalik menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas susu hangat kesukaan laki-laki bersurai abu-abu itu lalu kembali keruang studio.

Jungkook berjalan pelan menuju laki-laki yang masih fokus pada komputernya itu lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Yoongi hyung.."

Yoongi menoleh dan menemukan Jungkook yang sedang berdiri mengenakan piyama nya serta membawa segelas susu ditangan kanannya.

"Ini sudah larut, kukira kau sudah tidur tadi, kubawakan susu..minumlah selagi hangat"

"gomapta..ada lagu yang harus kuperbaiki, lagipula kau tau aku selalu bekerja saat malam hari, kan?" ucap Yoongi lalu meminum susu nya hingga tersisa setengah.

Jungkook yang berdiri di belakang Yoongi kemudian mengalungkan lengannya dileher Yoongi berusaha menyalurkan semangat untuk hyung kesayangannya itu.

.

.

 ** _Cause when you're around_**

 ** _I feel safe and warm_**

 ** _Cause when you're around_**

 ** _I can fall in love every day_**

.

.

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan maknae?" Yoongi menggerak-gerakkan bahunya seolah berusaha menyingkirkan pelukan Jungkook dilehernya.

"aku hanya ingin menyemangatimu hyungie..dan agar kau merasa hangat" Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga menenggelamkan setengah wajah Yoongi disela pelukannya.

Yoongi hanya terdiam karena kelakuan Jungkook, lagipula ia merasa nyaman berada dipelukan Jungkook.

"kau kenapa tidak tidur huh?"

"aku sudah tidur tadi, dan merasa tenggorokanku sangat kering jadi aku terbangun untuk minum lalu aku menemukanmu disini, jadi sekarang aku ingin menemanimu" Jungkook mengusap surai Yoongi pelan lalu kembali memeluk Yoongi.

Siapa sangka, wajah Yoongi memerah mendengarkan ucapan manis yang keluar dari maknae nya itu. Ia tidak percaya jika maknae yang berjarak empat tahun darinya itu bisa melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat hatinya berdebar tidak karuan.

Tidak ada bedanya dengan Jungkook, laki-laki berposisi maknae itu merasakan hatinya berdebar tidak karuan apalagi dengan Yoongi yang sekarang berada dalam pelukannya.

.

 **02.40 A.M**

Jungkook menguap lalu meletakkan kepalanya dibahu hyung nya yang juga mulai mengantuk.

"kalau kau mengantuk, tidurlah..bukankah besok kau ada latihan dance dengan hobie?" ucap Yoongi yang melihat maknae nya itu menguap dari pantulan di layar komputernya.

"aku akan kembali tidur saat kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu"

Yoongi tersenyum simpul mendengar suara Jungkook yang mulai berat dan matanya yang mulai sayu.

"sebentar lagi aku akan selesai, kalau kau tidak kuat lebih baik kembalilah tidur" ucap Yoongi ragu.

"heum..baiklah, aku akan kembali tidur" Jungkook berjalan gontai menuju pintu lalu terhenti saat sebuah kalimat menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"uh..aku akan selesai sebentar lagi, jangan kembali dulu" Jungkook terkekeh geli mendengar hyung nya itu memintanya untuk tinggal.

'dasar hyung tsundere' batin Jungkook lalu mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi.

"baiklah aku akan menemanimu".

.

Tidak perlu ucapan " _aku mencintaimu_ " ataupun semacamnya, cukup dengan sikap seperti itulah cara mereka saling mencintai.

.

.

 ** _In the case like this_**

 ** _There are thousand good reasons_**

 ** _I want you to stay._**

 **FIN**

Cuaps author:

Yes end! Wkwk..

Bawa couple kookga yang greget dengan bumbu-bumbu fluff yang bikin tambah greget *halah*

Aduh malem minggu bikin fanfic kayak gini itu sensasinya..gregetan! wkwk

Iya itu lagunya mocca! Band Indonesia favorit saya! Heuheu..

Okay..thank for reading ^^

Review juseyo ^^


End file.
